And it was all okay
by GallagherGirl537
Summary: Eddies suicide hit Mike really hard for reasons in his past. How will his new family make him realize that he is okay?


**Hey guys, this story has been going through my head since I saw the episode Pizza Box. This will probably be a one shot, but I may add on later depending on you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I do not own.

(Set right as Mike walks back into Graceland after seeing Eddie die)

Mike staggered up the many stairs that led to his house and found his, well Donnies, key. After a few tries he finally managed to open the door, and he slowly enters the house. He stops for a moment, and then remembers he still has dishes to do. All Mike wants to do is go upstairs and get into the shower and try to wash this day off of him before the memories come, before the flashbacks start and he has to deal again. Instead he sighs and walks into the kitchen.

Mike makes his way over to the kitchen sink, and turns the water on. He grabs the sponge, and looks down. Red everywhere, blood, no sauce, no its blood on the pavement, its sauce in the pan, his mothers crying and hugging him, her tears make their way onto his head, no those tears are his, Mike puts the sponge down and is fully pulled into his flashback.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Paul Briggs is many things, but unobservent is not one of them. He could tell that Levi was upset, and so a little while after he hears the water turn on in the kitchen, he starts to make his was downstairs. As he gets closer to the kitchen he realizes something is up, Levi is stainding over the sink, and not moving, water is running, but Levi is not washing the dishes, or even holding the sponge. His pasta is still sitting on the counter. As he watches, Mike suddenly turns around and looks through the cubboards. He goes to the one that suddenly became locked when Mike moved to Graceland, takes out some food and pans, and starts to cook. And so Briggs spends his night watching Mike bake something, try it, throw it out, go to clean the dishes, take one look at them and then start over.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Paige realized right away that something was different about Levi. He didn't try to hit on her like the other guys in the house. He was quiet, and when it went to hurting people to get his job done, you could tell it made him sick. She always wanted to protect him, and could tell that although he hadnt said anything, he had a past. She wandered what it was, maybe he got caught up in drugs, maybe someone close to him died, she had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted to find out.

Around four in the morning, Paige woke up to banging. She got up, grabbed her gun, and started to follow the noise. She made it to the stairs where she saw Briggs sitting and staring into the kitchen. Paige made her way to him, and sat down next to him, questioning him with her eyes. In response he merely pointed at Mike and said "Levi has been at this for over four hours. We finally know why that cabinet has been locked." Together they sit in silence, not wanting to break Mike out of his concentration just yet.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Charlie feels like she should take care of her family, and her family is in Graceland. Mike just reminded her of a puppy, and she wanted to take care of him most of all. She like Paige realized that he had a past, and wanted to learn it, but wasn't about to push him. At four thirty in the morning, she woke up and decided to go downstairs for a glass of water. As she got closer to the staircase, she heard noises. Charlie started down the stairs and took a seat next to Paige and Briggs. She didn't ask, she just started watching Levi because she was the protector, and she knew when something was wrong, and she knew he needed some more time.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Everyone though Johnny was just a jokester, but they didn't understand, when he was younger he lost his brothers. Joking around was the only way for him to deal. When looking at Levi he saw someone who like him had a barrier up. He knew that if Levi ever felt the need to talk about his past he would be there because Johnny was probably the only one in the house who would understand.

At five in the morning he woke up suddenly. He felt that something was wrong and decided to head downstairs and get something to eat maybe that would make him feel better. He headed to the stairs and immediately realized what was going on for those in Graceland had done the same thing to him several times. He silently sat down next to the others to begin his vigil.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Most people felt that DJ didn't care, but that was the oppostite of the truth. Growing up, and now in his job he always had to hide his emotions, and Jakes just became too good at it. At five fifteen in the morning he woke up to the feeling that one of his family members was hurting. He made his way down the hall checking bedrooms as he went. Everyone was missing. He quickly made his way to the staircase, and knew what was going on. He joined his family on the staircase.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

Mike took his last cake out of the oven, tasted it, and almost started to cry. He sank into one of the chairs near the counter and just stared at the cake. He couldn't figure out how to make it taste good, and he had run out of dishes, but he just couldn't go over there and clean them. It had been difficult enough to turn off the water. Silent tears made their way down his face, and Mike just sat there until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Briggs holding his shoulder. Mike looked around and saw the rest of the house in the kitchen as well.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nope Levi, we just decided to come make sure you were okay" replied Briggs.

Mike just stared at him, no one had cared that much in years, ever since. No he couldn't think of that.

"Mikey whats going on in that pretty little head of yours, you can talk to us" said Johnny.

"Briggs, did you notice anythin funny about my file?"

"No.. , Why?" asked Briggs confusidly.

"Guys, I think its time for me to tell you about my past. There is a page missing in my file. It is the page on family. When I was little, I was part of a family of five, I had the perfect mom and dad, and I was the only child, I had two older brothers Martin and Matt. We were like the three musketeers, always together and always getting into mischief. If one of us was upset we would play a game where we would each choose out an ingredient without telling anyone and then together try to make something good out of them.

When Martin was 18, Matt was 16, and I was 13. Martin came out as gay at school, and was horrible bullied for it. When we were all home it was decided that we would go to the grocery store to get ingredients for our game. On the way there we got into a car accident, not our fault, and it was bad. Matt had been driving because he had just gotten his license and wanted to, and when the car cut out in front of us he couldt swerve and couldn't stop and couldn't well do anything. We all ended up in the hospital, but Matt and I made it. Martin was declared brain dead two hours later.

Matt blamed himself, I could tell. Our relationship had changed, how could it not? Days turned into weeks which turned into months. He didn't talk much and stopped eating. It was horrible. Then, one day four months after the accident I came home from school and noticed it was quiter then usual. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. No answer, he usually at least answered. I felt really worried, so I tried the door, and it was unlocked. I walked in and saw him lying on his bed, clutching a pill bottle to him with three others next to him. I shook him until he opened his eyes, and starting yelling at him asking him what he had done. He felt so guilty god if only I had noticed. He told me he loved me and that he was sorry and then he closed his eyes, and for the first time since the accident I saw a smile on his face. Then he took one last breath and it was done. I called 911, I tried everything, but it was no use. I was an only child."

Mike was suddenly pulled out of his memories. Everyone was close to him, and the girls have tears running down their faces.

"Today, with Eddie, it just rbought everything back, you know? And that sauce, god that sauce looks just like the blood and I just can't. I just can't do those dishes. We had chosen out our ingredients because we were on the way home when the accident happened. Limes, maple syrup, and marshmellows. I just can't make anything that tastes good with them, and believe me I have been trying since I was 14."

Mike was suddenly in the middle of a big group hug. Then DJ and Johnny started on the dishes. Paige and Charlie started to get rid of all the food he had made during the night. The timer on the oven beeped, and Mike jumped, and then grabbed his tart out of the oven. I bet this one is just as horrible as the other ones he thought. Briggs grabbed a fork and tried it, stopped, and then went back for more.

"This is really good Levi"

Mike grabbed his own fork, and tried some. it was good. He finally did it. And then he knew it would be okay, he was a FBI officer, he had great friends, and his brothers were watching over him.


End file.
